


Take Me Home

by morrrningmist



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyband, Gay Sex, M/M, One True Pairing, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrrningmist/pseuds/morrrningmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very long tour the boys are finally on their way home!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

Nine months.  
Nine fucking months.  
Harry can hardly remember what it's like not to be on tour anymore. Not to wake up in one hotel room after another. To not be scheduled 20 out of 24 hours. Getting the sleep out properly. Oh god, it sounds too good to be true!  
Only a few hours left and then he will be in his own bed, in his own house, in the relative silence that is London's night music.  
He will be there and no one will call him. No alarm will wake him after a few measly hours. No security team will want to throw him out because they need to "clear the room" and no one will be knocking on the door to "just see if he needs anything."  
Harry does not need anything right now.  
Nothing at all.

 

 

 

The phone vibrates in his pocket and reminds him that he forgot to turn it off when he boarded the plane.  
With deft fingers he presses the code to unlock the screen.  
A smile spreads immediately on his face and he reads with amusement the message that shines on the screen. For there is something, or rather someone he needs now.

From LT: I’m up in the air! Where are you? The stewardess looks like Frankenstein's monster and I am boooored out of my mind!

 

Typically Louis. Five minutes alone and he is already restless. Sometimes Harry wonders how he even puts up with that boy.  
Something grabs his heart when he thinks of the tousled hair and alert eyes. How does he stand it? As if the answer is not the most obvious thing in the world.  
Because it's Louis. No other explanation needed and he writes a quick message back.

 

 

To LT: Checking out now! Must turn off the phone. Will be returning soon. Do not look at the monster. Think of me instead! ;-)

 

 

 

He presses send and puts the phone in airplane mode.  
The pilot and flight attendant starts talking and he listens with half an ear on the safety precautions they rattle through.  
It's a very small plane and the only once on it is Harry and some staff from Modest he can’t quite remember the name of. Pretty new, he believes, anyway.  
The rest of the lads are already on their way home. Louis alone as well and the others are together in a third plane, and Harry is still a bit annoyed that they had to go alone. Paul tried to explain why. Something with security and pappz. But he really didn’t listen.  
Some things were just as they were, and as long as he got to come home soon he wasn’t complaining.

 

The small plane revving up the engines and he is pushed against the seat as it quickly picks up speed. The small suction in the stomach and then lift off. The city lights look like little glowing pinheads on a map beneath him and he closes his eyes for a while as they rise higher and higher.

A small tinkle from panel above tells him that they are now on the right marsh elevation and that it is ok to take off the seatbelts and put on the cell phone again.  
As soon as he unlocks the key lock, it vibrates in his hand.  
Louis has obviously responded.

 

 

 

From LT: Think of you? Why would I ever think of you? Why Harry Styles would I think of you and your body? Why o why would little ol’ me think of your body and what is does to me? Why? That is the question as I am waiting for you to turn on your phone again! ;-)

 

 

 

The corners of his mouth are automatically drawn upwards when he swiftly finds the right letters to reply.

 

 

 

To LT: Airborne! Phone’s on, obviously!! =P Louis honey, you are going to think of me for the same reasons as always…. Because it is what your body desires. And don’t think for a moment that I don’t know what is craves. It belongs to me and you know it! 

 

 

 

The answer comes within the minute.

 

 

 

From LT: Harry! I’m thinking! And so does my body apparently! And I am going to have to ask Frankenstein’s Monster for a blanket cause it’s starting to show! o.O

 

 

 

He tries to muffle a giggle. The oh so familiar feeling spreads through him and he slopes a little deeper in his chair, pulling his legs up under him.

 

Louis will get the benefit of that blanket.

 

 

 

To LT: Call the monster! I’ve only just started! ;-)

 

 

 

It takes a while now, but soon the phone vibrates again and Harry almost drops it, eager to read the message.

 

 

 

From LT: Sorry sorry! Frankenwiener had to make coffee! But the blanket is now securely tucked in my lap. Covering all the vital parts and you should know, those vital parts are ready!! 

 

 

 

Harry doesn’t need to think about the answer. He lets his fingers fly over the smooth surface of his phone and he can feel the fabric of his jeans stretching.

 

 

 

To LT: Louis.... When we get to the apartment you're mine. Mine! I will not wait ‘til we're in the bedroom. I will not wait for you to get your shoes of.  
I will bury my fingers in your thick hair and I intend to tug it hard. I'm going to pull your head back slightly, so you can’t move and I'm going to lick slowly along your jaw line and down your neck. I'm going to touch your lips with my tongue and you are not allowed to move! I want you to be completely still.  
How does that sound?

 

 

 

He pushes send and draws a deep shaky breath. He looks around, most are sleeping. Someone’s watching a movie. No one seems to care about him and what he’s up to. He touches the growing bulge and he can feel it twitching under the thick denim fabric.

 

 

 

The phone vibrates and he bites his lips as he reads Louis answer.

 

 

 

From LT: Aww Harreeeeh, that sound wonderful. I’m yours. You know that! Can I touch you? Can l let my fingers slip under your sweater? Can I graze your soft skin and listen to you catch your breath?

 

 

 

He can almost feel Louis light fingertips against him, carefully lifting every tiny little hair on his body. Just the thought of how they would gently follow the lines of his abs makes him shiver in his seat.

 

 

 

But this is Harrys games and his rules. Louis has no say. Not this time. 

 

 

 

To LT: No! I need you to be passive. Don’t move a muscle! I want your senses focused on what I am doing to them. I want you to see how I kneel before you. I want you to hear how I slowly pull your zipper down and I want you to feel my finger slip under the hem. 

 

 

 

The answer is immediate and Harry’s amazed over how fast he is.

 

 

 

From LT: Damn it HARRY! I am so hard it hurts! Hurts! =( I need to use the bathroom!!!!

 

 

 

Yeah! He wishes!

 

 

 

To LT: NO! You will do no such thing! You are not allowed to touch yourself in any way! Sit on your hands Louis. That’s an order!! 

 

 

 

 

 

From LT: Sir, yes SIR! Hands are securely locked under my bum. You know…. The one you like to fuck!! =P

 

 

 

Harry reads the message several times and his entire body bubbles with excitement. His breath hitches and he looks around him to see if anyone notices. They don’t.

 

 

 

To LT: Louis Tomlinson! Are you trying to get me horny?! ‘Cause you’re doin’ a fine job!! =P But be quiet now and let me tell you what I will do to you when we come home. 

 

 

 

From LT: Am quiet!

 

 

 

 

 

Harry giggles. The message comes so quickly he hasn’t even had time to lower his hand and he lets his mind wonder while he writes back.

 

 

 

To LT: I am going to pull your jeans down and your underwear. But you’re not allowed to step out of them. I’m using them as a rope. I will grab your arise, hard. Feel how it fits perfectly in my hands and massage it slowly.

Feels nice after a long flight, huh?

 

 

 

He sends the message and looks at his watch. The plane will land within the hour and in two hours he can make this little fantasy into reality.

 

Time cannot move any faster.

 

 

 

From LT: Good Harry…. So goood…..please….keeep going… 

 

 

 

To LT: I’ll go down on my knees and nibble the inside of your thighs. I’ll start low, down at your knees and bite my way up. I want you to try to remain quiet. I’ll kiss you and lick your soft skin all the way up. Oh and there we have your cock. Rock hard. Let’s not touch that yet! ;-) Let’s go for the bellybutton instead, just because it is sooo cute and ‘cause I love it! And I will swirl a little on your hips, maybe suck a little skin? It’s been a while since you had a visual hickey; let’s change that, shall we? 

 

 

 

From LT: You are evil Harry! EVIL!! I can’t take this any longer. Almost two hours, that’s too looooong!! I am going to come in my boxers and it will be your fault!

 

 

 

Just the thought of Louis being stuck in another airplane thousands of meters up in the air, bursting with want makes him whimper.

 

 

 

A lady in her fifties who is closest to him turns around and looks curiously at him. He immediately presses the phone to his chest and forces a dazzling smile as he simultaneously crosses his legs to make sure his little “problem” isn’t showing. The lady looks like she is about to say something but regrets it and turns forward again and Harry exhales. 

 

 

 

To LT: Of course I’m evil! You just wait and see, I’m not done with you yet Louis Tomlinson! How many love bites do you reckon I can make from your belly to your lips? Ten? Fifteen? I can’t wait to find out! And when I get to your soft mushy lips I shall taste them. Suck them in between my teeth and really taste them. I want you to meet my tongue with yours then Louis. I want you to kiss me as hard as you can. It is just me and you now baby and we don’t have to hide. 

 

 

 

He checks the time again. Only seven minutes have passed since the last time he looked. God, time is not moving at all!

 

Luckily Louis is playing Lucky Luke and answers faster than his own shadow!

 

 

 

From LT: Oh I will kiss you Harry. You can be sure of that! And I will taste you and I will take over your mouth with my tongue.

That is if I don’t die from horniness on this plane first…. 

 

 

 

Ah Louis. Always the drama queen!

 

 

 

To LT: You will not die on the plane Louis. I simply forbid you to do such a thing. Besides it would really be a shame because then you would miss out on my hand slowly closing around your hard warm cock. You would miss how I’ll let my thump circle around the top smearing out the precome that I know is leaking from it. 

Isn’t that so Louis?

 

 

 

The answer from Louis unwillingly makes him moan and he swiftly covers it up with a cough. But everyone seems to be asleep now and no one noticed.

 

 

 

From LT: My boxers are already wet! 

 

 

 

To LT: Good! That is exactly the way I like you. Ready. Cause I will kneel before you and I will take you in my mouth. Not soft and gentle as I usually do, but hard and ruthless. I’ll suck you in as deep as I can and I’ll work my tounge up and down your shaft. My hand will wonder than to your warms balls Louis. Would you like that? 

 

 

 

From LT: .............

 

To LT: Ha ha, I’ll take that as a yes then… You know I can give you an excellent blowjob Louis. I have no gag reflex and you can push your cock in as far as you like. I want you to fuck my mouth until you are on the verge of coming. But! You’re not allowed to come in my mouth! Not this time.

Do you think you can do that? For me??

 

 

 

He sends the message and listens to the pilot who’s finally telling them they are closing in on Luton. Heathrow would have been too obvious. Harry checks the time. Louis plane should almost be down now. That plane is about fifteen minutes ahead of his and he’s picturing Louis probably snatching a blanket to hide his bulge.

 

The phone vibrates and Harry reads.

 

 

 

From LT: For you baby I can do anything!! I am sweating now Harry!!! That’s how horny I am! Sweating!! Do you see what you do to me? Do you understand how much I love you? Do you know how much I want you cock in me right now?? How am I going to get of this plane? Can you answer that Harry fucking Styles?? I need to turn off the phone now, we’re landing…..Fuck…..

 

 

 

Harry can’t stop smiling. A plan begins to take shape in his head and he responds quickly, even though he knows that Louis will not be able to read the message until he he’s off the plane. But that's okay, because that's exactly what Harry wants.

 

 

 

He writes his message. Reads it through one time extra, and presses send.

 

 

 

He must have dozed off because he’s brought back by the sound of the pilot in the raspy speakers telling the passengers to put their seatbelts on. It is time to land.

 

Harry looks at the clock on his wrist. Louis should be there now and he shivers from the thought of it. The plane hits the ground with a jolt and Harry nervously fingers his buckle. Finally the plane docks at the gate and his fellow passenger’s starts to collect their carry-on and chitchat with each other while slowly leaving the cabin. Harry smiles, responds, smiles some more, and feels how his cock’s growing for every step he takes and he is grateful he decided to take his duffle with him. It is hot as hell but the length of the coat covers him up.

 

 

 

When they finally reach the terminal he knows exactly where he’s going. He excuses himself to the group of people he’s with as polite as possible, saying something about an upset stomach and is surprised that his voice doesn’t crack. They are so close now. Just a few moments more.

 

He thanks his lucky star it’s nighttime and they actually closed of this entire part of the airport because of their arriwal. That means less security and his lifeguards were probably waiting for him down at the luggage. Good, because if they’d be with him this would have been impossible, nice guys but loves to play leaches.

 

Harry watches the others walk towards the exit and waits until he can’t see them anymore. He turns and jogs in the opposite direction. One of the cleaning staff pushes a machine in the massive hall and he prays she doesn’t recognize him as he hurries past her.

 

 

 

 

 

Gate 7 is also deserted, and he immediately spots his target. The toilet.  
He knocks gently on the door. A small slit is opened and he can see the oh so familiar spiky hair and the usually so keen blue eyes. Now they’re glossy, semi-closed and almost a little absent.  
Ah, it's been a tough trip for Louis ...  
Harry turns around to make sure no one sees him, but a pair of strong hands grips his jacket and pulls him inside.  
The door slams shut behind them and Louis pushes Harry to the wall so hard that he almost loses air.  
Is he mad?  
"Hey boo? What? .... and that is as far as he gets before Louis mouth is attacking his so ferocious it hurts.

 

 

 

"You ...... fucking ....... idiot ........ he mumbles as he furiously kisses Harry and presses him against the wall. He is both shorter and thinner than Harry but right now, Harry has no chance to resist.  
Not that he wants to.  
They fight for space between their lips. Their tongues exploring each other and glides easily over the teeth and gums. Louis tastes faintly of lemon and ginger and Harry knows that he drank his favorite tea on the flight.

 

 

 

It is all quiet around them and the sound of their strained breaths echoes against the white sterile tiles.  
Harry raises his arms and lets his hands slide along the cheeks of the beautiful boy in front of him. It tickles light of the sharp stubble under his fingertips and at the same time the skin is so soft that Harry marvels over how that's even possible.

 

 

 

Harry is trembling now, literally shivering from anticipation.

 

 

 

"Sorry ....." he whispers back, but he doesn’t mean it. Of course he doesn’t.  
Louis presses himself even closer to his body, wedges his leg between his thighs and lets it slowly drift upward. Harry can’t help but moan lightly into Louis mouth when he feels the pressure of his thigh against his throbbing sex.

 

 

 

"So fucking horny Harry .... So fucking horny.... “Louis hisses the words out, as if he doesn’t trust his own voice.  
His lips leaving Harry and continues down along his neck and chest. He nibbles, bites and licks and Harry are so far beyond excited right now.  
Louis catches a nipple between his lips and sucks it in. The feeling is so strong, so intense Harry almost loses his breath. He gasps and supports himself with one hand against the wall, afraid that his shaky knees won’t support him. Louis continues to torture his upper body with his warm, wet tongue. He lets it slowly walk down along the small channel that separates the abdominal muscles and pinching lightly with his slender fingers in the small skin folds formed along his sides where Harry has his back gently curved backwards. He circles around the belly button a few times, letting the tip disappearing into the small hole, and Harry could see a small smile playing over Louis lips, as if he was reminded of something.

 

 

 

The jeans stretch a ridiculous amount and Louis smacks a little with his mouth as he unbuttons the fly and quickly pulls them down to his ankles. Harry gets out of both pants and shoes, and is surprised at how easy it is given how tight they are. But within seconds, he is freed and is now wearing only boxers in front of Louis, who is sitting on his knees in front of him, with half closed eyes and a goofy smile.

 

 

 

For a moment, they are completely still, both intoxicated of lust, both trembling with anticipation. Gently and almost a little timid Louis lets his hand brush against the thin fabric that hides Harrys throbbing member. The gentle touch sends electric shocks through Harrys body and he grabs a hold of Louis straggly hair and presses him against him, rubbing his genitals against his cheek in desperation and Louis have to struggle a bit to get loose.

"Please Lou" he whimpers.

 

 

 

"Please, you have to ..... you have to suck me .... now .... I .... I can’t handle this anymore ....." The desperation in his voice is so clear that it is almost embarrassing.  
But Louis will not let him suffer for long.  
He grabs the boxers and pulls them down to their knees.  
At last, Harry's hard cock is in the cool air. Finally out from the tight hot prison. Louis gasps at the sight and reach almost by reflex out to encircle it just above the root.  
Harry looks down at the boy standing on his knees in front of him now. So beautiful, so horny, so willing and he thanks his lucky stars once again that fate brought them together.

 

 

 

Louis skips ever closer to Harry, sticks out his tongue and tastes gently on top of the trembling cock. The gentle touch causes Harry to take a deep breath. It’s so sensitive it almost hurts.  
Louis giggles a little and licks around the blue-purple glans that’s shining of leaking pre-come. He goes down along the shaft, takes his time finding all the arteries and veins that explodes under the thin skin. He works his way around his cock thoroughly, gently pulling the skin up and down with one hand.  
Harry feels dizzy. Knees shaking and he can’t think straight anymore.  
Again he buries his fingers deep in Louis scalp and pulls his head back. Louis gasps and for a moment, Harry is afraid that he hurt him. But Louis’s just peering up at him with shady eyes and open up wide. Harry can’t stop himself and bucks forward. His cock slides into Louis waiting mouth and does not stop until it hits the palate and makes him gag.

 

 

 

"Shit! Fuck ... Louis, sorry ... I didn’t mean to...." Harry’s panting and tries to back away. But Louis quickly grabs hold of his buttocks and pushes him back. Centimeter by centimeter, he pushes Harrys cock into his mouth again and he can only watch as it easily slips down his throat.  
He sees how the older boys lips stretches out when his mouth’s devourers him and begins to move slowly in and out. He can feel Louis tongue swirling around the stem and top each time he pushes in and he can’t do anything but try to breathe. The arousal is rushing through the body and he can feel the climax building up.

 

 

 

No. Not now. It’s too soon. After nine months of practically nothing, it’s not enough with a quick blowjob on the airport toilet. He needs more! 

 

Harry grabs Louis shoulders and almost lifts him up from the floor in a desperate attempt to remove the hungry mouth from his cock. Louis hesitantly lets go and gets up. He lets himself be embraced by Harry and puts his slender arms around his neck, buries his fingers in the thick curly hair and meets Harrys longing mouth with his own. Harry licks the swollen lips and feels the salty taste of him when their tongues meet in a ferocious kiss. Louis lets go of Harrys hair and starts to unbutton his pants that still captures the lower part of his beautiful body. Without releasing contact with Harrys mouth he wiggles both jeans and boxers off and finally they are naked together. They push themselves desperately against each other and the friction their cocks create against each other causes them to pant and gasp of pleasure.

 

 

 

Louis pushes his mouth harder against Harrys and hisses from the irregular breaths.  
"Take me Harry.... you must.... must take me now ....."  
It is a request that Harry doesn’t need to consider. He grabs Louis and they spin around a half turn in a strange dance.

 

 

 

Louis is now standing pressed against the wall and Harry turns him so they are back-to-front. He presses himself against Louis, wants to feel as much as possible of his bare skin against his. They are both sweaty and Harry nibbles lightly on the salty damp skin before he spits in his hand and lets it disappear between Louis buttocks. He automatically spreads his legs allowing Harry access. He lets a wet finger circle the little pink bow and he can feel a weak pulse each time he strokes it.  
Cautiously, he lets a finger slip into the narrow opening and watches how Louis knuckles whiten as he stands with clenched fists against the cold wall. Harry slips a second finger inside almost immediately and scissors a little with his fingers to stretch the hole. Louis whimpers of pleasure and desperately searches for Harrys eyes as he turns his head to look over his shoulder. Harry meets the steel-blue eyes and smiles at him while he turns his fingers and curls them gently. It does not take many seconds before he finds the right spot, and Louis moans loudly with pleasure.  
Harry pressed him against the wall, draping his body over Louis and licks his neck and the tip of his ear.  
" Good? "

 

 

 

The answer is almost inaudible. Just light breath. But Harry understands anyway and he knows Louis is ready for him. He grabs hold of his cock and pumps the skin up and down a few times. Then he bends his knees slightly and keeps a hand on the wall above Louis, to keep from losing his balance.  
Louis likes it rough, Harry knows that and he doesn’t hesitate. In one swift motion he plunges his cock all the way to the bottom, making Louis scream out of pain and pleasure.

He pulls out completely and put the top right at the opening that’s slowly closes again. When completely closed, he plunges back into it with his entire length as hard as he can.

"More! God Harry, I need more ...!"

 

 

 

The voice is hoarse and desperate and Harry pumps in and out as hard as he can. There is no tenderness anymore. No caution. No love. Now it's just a desperate fucking of two bodies who desire each other so much words can’t describe it.  
Time stands still, muscles tighten and they’re both mad with horniness. The room fills with the smacking sound of skin hitting skin and the jagged breaths when trying to get enough oxygen to not collapse completely.

 

Harry grabs Louis hips and accelerates even more, his head is roaring and he feels the familiar suction in his stomach. One final thrust and he comes deep inside of Louis. He shakes, cries, moans and breaks apart over and over again as the orgasm rushes through his body and it’s so good he almost feel like crying.

 

 

 

He pushes as far into Louis as he can and they stand still for a while as Harry’s coming down from his peak and slowly goes soft again. He can’t keep himself up any longer, his legs are too weak now and he slides down to the floor and leans his head to the back of Louis thighs who is still leaned against the wall.

 

”Turn around”, he whispers and Louis obeys without a sound.

 

 

 

Louis cock is still rock hard and stands flat against his stomach. Harry leans forward and slicks the shaved balls lightly and Louis presses himself against him immediately.

 

”Open. Now!” Louis voice is back with a growl and Harry can’t help but to giggle when he places himself on his knees before the older boy and open up his mouth as wide as he can.

 

 

 

Louis taste salty of precome and a little bitter of sweat. But he also tastes Louis. The best taste in the world and Harry sits perfectly still. Allowing Louis to set the pace. Taking the throbbing cock as each thrust goes deeper and deeper down his throat. Harry angles his head up and looks at Louis. He is gone now, not aware of the outside world at all. The eyes are watery and mouth slightly open. He is breathing erratically in short puffs and grimaces slightly each time he thrusts forward into Harry's mouth. Harry grabs on to Louis ass and spreads his buttocks while he lets a finger slip into the now sticky hole. He angles it gently and Louis screams out his orgasm as Harry hits exactly the right spot.

 

His mouth is filled with the warm sticky liquid that is so familiar and he swallows willingly.

 

 

 

Louis slides down as well and they search for comfort as close as possible. Arms and legs wrap around each other and they rest their heads on the shoulders of the other. 

 

Ever so slowly the breathing goes back to normal and the cold walls of reality become visible again.

 

Harry puts his hand under Louis chin and gently lifts his head until their eyes meet.

 

 

 

”Hi honey.” He kisses the swollen lips and they bend up to a smile.

 

 

 

”Did you have a good flight?”

 

 

 

Louis laughs and playfully hits his shoulder.

 

“Well” he says with his adorable Doncaster accent.

 

“Someone kept texting me and kinda bothered me to be honest.”

 

 

 

Harry puts on a cheeky smile.

 

”About those texts.” He says as he kisses Louis one more time. ”How about we go get our luggage and head home?”

 

 

 

“I like the way you think Harry.

 

I really, really do.”


End file.
